Origin
by GKNOVA6
Summary: Events that happened before Humphrey become a Prototype...


A/N: Okay, this is a prequel to Humphrey the Prototype, this story will explain what did happened before Humphrey become a Prototype and also some events that happen in How to Train Your Dragon, and also, Stoick is still alive here and Valka is not yet to be found,enjoy :)

October 4 2012, 09:34:22...

NYZ, place where the evil are freely roam without worrying getting killed, the Blackwatch, along with the Prototype had wage the war with the infecteds since the death of Elizabeth Greene in the hands of Alex Mercer, the notorius killer and also the savior of New York after he drop the nuke on the Atlantic ocean.

Today is the same day as the others, Alex and James are seen roaming around the city, try to find some potential threat, about 1 mile from them, there's Times Square, place where Greene was killed, it's been 2 years and the hole from the Mother is still there, but deep below the surface, something is happening.

A red substance is moving around, pulsating with each seconds become more and more noticeable, and then a Flyer come and eat some of the substance, the Flyer fly away and sit on a rock, then a tendril grow inside him and killed him.

A puddle of biomass then created, then it forms into a human form, as the time goes on, it began to built the skeleton, then the muscle, and finally the skin, the human stands up, breathing for air, her breath is clearly visible in the thin air.

"Im...back..." the woman said, she then walk limply, while her own biomass recreates the clothes that she wore 2 years ago, and when it finished the label show a name: ELIZABETH GREENE.

Meanwhile, Alex and James had killed 10 Leader Hunters when they realize the infecteds are roaring for nothing.

"The hell was that Mercer?" James asked to his hooded friend "don't know, the infected are worrying me for the last few weeks, they might be up for something" Alex replied, and with that, they go to Battery Point.

Meanwhile on the other side of the America continent, a pack of wolves are enjoying their life.

Humphrey is doing well with his life, marrying his dream wife, Kate, and breaking the law, life is fantastic for him."Hey babe, what are you looking at?" Kate asked to Humphrey "im looking at you, you're so beautiful and so sexy" Humphrey said "you want to know the meaning of sexy?' Kate asked with some seductive growl, Humphrey nodded excitedly.

"Yes, give me what you got baby!" Humphrey said, Kate began to moves seductively to him, and then she pinned him down and kiss him ferociusly, and let's just say they have a very romantic day.

Meanwhile, accross a dimension, lies a little yet surprising island, they called it Berk, place where dragons and people are no longer hostile to eachother, instead, they help eachother and gain a mutual understanding with eachother.

This can only happen after a boy named Hiccup saved a Night Fury from his death, from there, they safe both man and dragon from kill and to be killed, at first, it was hard to be taken, but after 5 years, they didn't bother if their dragon sleep with them.

Hiccup is seen standing on a cliff with his girlfriend Astrid, he's lately began to dreaming about something, and that makes both his dad and Astrid worried.

"Hiccup, is something wrong?" Astrid asked Hiccup, he just look at her and return his vision to the calm ocean below him."Yeah, im fine, it's just... i began to gain some feeling that something big is going to happen...soon" Hiccup replied as he sit down, Astrid smiles and tangled her hand on his hair."It's okay Hiccup, im here...with you, nothing can bother you now" Astrid calmed her boyfriend, Hiccup took a glance over her and kiss her passionately, Astrid know instantly to deepen the kiss.

.

.

.

That night, Hiccup got the worst 's dreaming flying with Toothless, it's a calm day, as nothing bad can happen, then without warning, he falls from his dragon."TOOTHLEEEES!" Hiccup yelled, but Toothless seems didn't notice his screaming, he then began skydiving to the ground below him, but the ground and the landscape feels different, "oh dear Odin, no no no no no!" Hiccup yelled, he then hits the ground but feel no pain, he then see a soldier help him to get up and gave him a very sophisticated weapon, he swore never seen it before.

For him, the weapon is very high tech, but surprisingly, he knows how to operate it, as he continue to kill the unidentified enemy, he notices that his friend are with him too, then an explosion occured, obscuring his vision.

When the dust disperse, he's inside a building, and he's sliding inside the building downward, realizing the building is crumbling down.

"Oh mighty Thor no!" Hiccup yelled, he then hits a glass and breaks it, he fall to the river below, and then everything becomes black.

"AAAAAAHHH!" he yelled in fear, this cause his father Stoick rush upstair to check what happened."Odins beard, what happened son?" Stoick asked worrying about his son whose having a strange dream for the past few weeks, first he claims that he shot down a flying entity with peoples inside it, then he claims see two people and two wolves fighting an enemy, and now the dream occured again.

"I...i was flying with Toothless, then i fell down and hit a road, after i get up i began to shoot an enemy, and i noticed that everyone is there, except you, but i see a blurry female person, she has a very long hair and she wear some kind of armor" Hiccup said.

"Son, it's the third time you have this strange dream, are you okay?" Stoick asked "yeah, it's just a bad ... dream" Hiccup replied before going to sleep again.

October 7 2012, 09:23:45

Meanwhile far from the Western pack teritory, a group of wolves, led by King, are walking slowly, they have been defeated by the Western and Eastern wolves several days ago, and lost so many of his member, then a woman shows up."Guys, get ready to kill her" King said as he shows his fang, but the women seems not bother with his threat.

"If you let me live, i will give you something, something that might make you invincible to other animal" she said in a sweet voice "what's your name?" King asked "Elizabeth Greene, and i see that you've been defeated by other pack, now i will granted you with a thing that will make you unstopable" Greene said, she then makes a mist around the confused pack, as they began to coughing blood, Greene smiles evilly.

When it's done, their eyes are replaced with eerie red eyes, and glowing tendrils are shown around their bodies."Now, go back and avenge your defeat, if you want to find me, im in Russia, in Petropavlosk" Greene said, before King can asked her where, she had disappeared.

"What now sir?" a wolf asked "we're gonna find them, and make them pay for what they've done" King said as they laughed evilly.

A/N:Well how's that?, good or bad? Give reviews and let me know if something is not right, bye guys :).


End file.
